


The Only Thing Thats Real

by catnip_wentworth



Series: No One Is Alright And I Guess We Can Work With That [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, bath tub shenanigans, exploitment of god tier powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip_wentworth/pseuds/catnip_wentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>edited and mildly rewritten! woo now with more concise English! and less awkward! hazah! soon with a follow up!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Only Thing Thats Real

**Author's Note:**

> edited and mildly rewritten! woo now with more concise English! and less awkward! hazah! soon with a follow up!

She doesn't love him. He's oh so sure of that. He knows why too. Sure she treats him red and pale, as close a proximity to human love as troll can get, But he doesn't want pity he wants love. He isn't human and so she doesn't love him.He's tearing at his arms, drawing up violet blood just another note on the list of things that make him so different from her. He stole her makeup , cover up and foundation and anything else that was her skin tone. He pours it out on to his palms closes his eyes and rubs it into the skin of his face and then his hands and arms and neck anywhere his awful gray shows through. He gets into the claws cuts,it stings. He cries the pain of the makeup in the cuts is the least of his worries. He wipes his hands on his jeans, and pushes his hair back,his horns are in the way. He's screaming , steadies himself and slams his skull into the brick wall. He has broken his left horn down to a nub and the right is missing to the first curve. He screams louder. He is shaking and sobbing,covered in tears, blood and his girlfriend's makeup. He curls up small against the wall and cries.

***

she'd been looking all over for him. they had planned a date,get dressed up go out cause trouble. He never showed, that's alright she wasn't mad , he isn't the most stable of people, she isn't either really, and she loved him all the same. He hadn't been in the pool,or the tub ,or the bedroom,or his music room. She hoped he was alright ,she hopped for forgetfulness, that he stepped out to get smokes or gin or something and she just missed him, but his bike was still there in the garage. She rounded the side of the house with the chimney. there he was huddled against the wall, splashes of his blood all around him, along with dark brown splotches that could only be her foundation.

 

  “Cronus?” she asks softly. She's terrified, she had been told about his episodes, but never had to see one. He whimpers in reply. She kneels down and touches his shoulder.

 

“ah!fuck!doll...”he whipped around and stared at her. He looks crazed and terrified and so so sad. She wishes she wasn't the smaller one so she could bundle him up in her arms and never ever let him get this bad ever again.

“Crocrobaby... I... oh...” she had finally understood all the damage he had caused to himself.

“Roxy,just leave me alone... okay? I just... I.. I know that you dont actually love me” he sobs and turns his face away.

“NO. Cronus, no,no nonononono. I love you. HUMAN love you. You are my boyfriend. My human boyfriend.” she gently pull his face so he's looking at her. He just whimpers again. She wipes at his tears with her thumbs.

“Come inside. Mamma Ro-Lal will get you all cleaned up okay?” he just nods. She gets to her feet and offers him her hand.

***

He's sitting naked in the tub while Roxy carefully washes him up. He's beginning to feel better, she's so sweet and kind, he deserves none of it. He has been writing a song just for her, working on it to make it perfect, its not done yet and far from perfect but she likes listening to him while he makes songs. Maybe if he sings it to her she'll understand.

“Rainy nights spent with cats and vodka,

Make way for sunny days with boys and silly games,

Sometimes things happen,

And you can't change them,

Sometimes you can,

I changed somethings just for a girl,

Bright blonde hair,

Shining like starlight,

Glittering eyes,

Just like bubble gum,

Wit like cat's claws,

And I wanted her,

I tried to change,

Oh yes I did,

Just for my special pink girl,

But I was a gray boy,

Our love ain't compatible,

But oh,

My pink kitten says she loves me all the same,

Most days I believe her,

Some days I fall on my ass,

And I can't believe her words,

Oh I know they're true,

Some days I just can't see through,

All my clouding insecurities

I love my pink bubble gum girl,

And my pink bubblegum girl loves me.”

He's crying again and her hands are covered in his favorite conditioner and she's crying too. She had been sitting on the edge of the tub,but while he was singing she had slid into his lap to hold him and now her dress was soaked. she was cradling the back of his head in her hands and he had his hands on the small of his back.

“Cronus. I have an idea.”she presses her forehead to his,looking into his pretty violet eyes. “I think I can make you look human. at least for a bit.” he pulls away astonished.

 

“How?” a simple whisper.

 

“void powers. If I can make something out of nothing. why can't I make something into nothing and then that nothing into something else?”

 

“alright.. how long do you think” he's so nervous

 

“I’m not sure, maybe a week, objects I make are permanent, just haven't tried…”

 

“try it please”

 

“okay!....uh let me get out of these clothes. okay?”

 

“why?”

 

“your naked,my dress is soaked,I need to concentrate,and concentrating when all your clothes are sticking to you is hard.” she puts up a finger for each thing, smiling. He's smiling too.

“oh” he chuckles,sometimes her logic just so out there,yet manages to still make sense. She stands and undresses then sits back onto the edge of the tub.

 

“you ready?”

 

“when you are kitten.” he nods in confirmation. mostly trying to prove it to himself.

 

“okay” she gently presses her hands to his right horn. She pictures in her mind the horn being gone . She feels the keratin of his horn dispersing. She moves to the left one repeating the process. She slips into his lap and cups her hands over his fins and pictures then turning into ear. She feels the fins moving into shape. She cups her hands to his neck gills and then his side gills all with the same process as the horns. She puts her hands onto his skin and pictures it pale white just like dave’s. The color change radiates out from her palms. then she envisions the blood color change from violet to bright red,she feels no shift.

 

“alright Crocro. How do you feel?” she leans away from him and he opens his eyes and looks down at his skin. He scrubs at it , his skin turns light pink.

 

“oh my god you did it. it actually worked...” he's running his hands through his hair now.

 

“you doubted me?”

 

“maybe Little bit..” he ducks his head.

 

“uh Roxy...you forgot something...” he's still looking down.

 

“oh?” she looks down too. Trying to figure out what she missed.

 

“uh well, human males aren't built like this....” he gestures towards his nook.

 

“oh...uh yeah lemme just” she blushes. Hard.

 

“uh yeah, yeah okay” he chuckles. This girl's gonna be the death of him.She gently cups her hands over his crotch and changes it.

 

“so uh wanna try out my new human body?” he looks up at her.

 

“fuck yeah baby!” she smiles oh so wide

 

She nuzzles her face into the base of his neck,breathing deeply of his scent. His conditioner, salt,with musky aroused undertones . It's an all around comforting scent. She had changed his outside to look more human, could do nothing about the inside,she's pretty sure her attempt at changing his blood to match hers did nothing, only a blood player could be sure to to that. She's unsure of the lasting effects of what she did, but she is going to make sure he enjoys all of the time he gets like this. Looking like this she can tell he's so much more self confidant. It's not just a show this way, it's real, and she's so happy she could make him feel this way. He asked for sex. She normally asks, then he blushes, and says yes, but the lights always have to be off and his nook is a no go. But this time , this one time, for the first time ever he's confident enough to ask her,in an incredibly brightly lit room, where she can see him in every perfect detail. She's so excited, she can feel her arousal blooming between her legs. Her heart flutters when she feels Cronus begin to stiffen. He presses a kiss to her forehead, she's so soft and sweet, so warm, so much warmer than him. He's still not human just looks it, but that's alright. He feels so much more comfortable this way. He presses his slips to her head again,against her hair and inhales her scent. Bubblegum and strawberries, cats and vodka, gunpowder and honey,she must be hanging out with the youngest captor, along with a thousand other smells. Her scent just serves to fuel the feeling developing in his groin. He is almost all the way hard, he can feel her warmth, it kills him a little how excited she is He wants to plunge into the hilt, but he knows that if he waits the pleasure will be so much greater.

 

“hey can we stop sniffing each other now?” she has pulled her face out of his neck and is quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

“was it that obvious what I was doing?”

 

“naw. That's just what I was doing and now you've proven you were doing it too.” her eyes hold a chuckle that hasn't escaped her lips yet.

 

“well shit. okay” he trails his hands up from her lower back to cradle her head. he gazes into her eyes, eyes that would have marked her as royalty if she had been born a troll and kisses her deeply. One thing he hadn't noticed her changing was his teeth they were now blunted like hers. Of course there was nothing she could have done about his ridiculous size. He was now, for all outside viewers, a high blooded troll sized human. It also just so happens that it is quite ridiculous that these are his thoughts while kissing her. She opens her mouth and presses her tongue into his mouth to lick at the roof and the back of his teeth. She now kind of hates that he took up actually smoking after the game. She moves her hands down his neck to his chest then on to his sides and back. Tracing designs in his skin as she goes. He breaks the kiss and moves to where her earlobe and jaw meet. He kisses and nips there. A breathy whimper escapes her lips,she rakes her hot pink nails down his back. He moves his hands to rub circles with his thumbs into her hipbones. She rocks her hips against him. Splashes of water go everywhere with every movement. She leans forward and pulls the plug. He lays back with her movement.

 

“Oh?” she's kneeling above him, holding the plug,looking incredibly surprised.

 

“well, every time you asked I took control. so I thought that you might want to take control?”he has the face of a hopeful child on Christmas morning.

 

“Crocro, if this is something you wanted why didn't you just ask?” she puts the plug down and puts her hands on his shoulders.

 

“would you believe me if I told you that I was lacking the self confidence to ask anything of you sex wise?” his mouth pulls small with nerves.

 

“I would have done this gladly. for you.”

 

“I... I couldn't ask you, just... just like I couldn't have you look at me while we were. but now I can because I look how I feel,even If I'm not”

 

“alright lovely. Ready?” she lightly runs her fingertips down his chest to lie on his hips.

 

“yeah,Roxy, yeah,I... wow you're hot like this, well I mean you're hot all the time but wow, before I didn't get to see this and now I think I was being silly.... okay so let's get started before I explode.”his hands are still on her hips. She moves a hand to guide him into her, slips one of his hands to rub her clit. she puts one hand on his shoulder and uses the other to show what she wants him to do. She rolls her hips down,he grinds his up. he is fully inside her its different like this have to move his hips to hit the places that make her moan. he rubs his thumb in small circle where she put it. He reaches up to tease one of her nipples, then moves his hand to her mid back and pulls her close. They kiss passionately. Shes getting close, he's doing so much for her. She moves her hips faster. he pinches her nipple,she gasps,breaking the kiss. He pulls her back down to kiss from under her chin to the nipple he pinched. He sucks lightly, licks around the hard nub. He massages her other breast with his hand, he switches breasts and runs his hand back down to her clit. He begins to rub soft circles on it. He kisses back up to her mouth. they kiss sloppily, starting to lose control from the pleasure. She begins to shake, her knees wobbling yet still holding her up. There's a warmth building in her core,a spasm and clench almost painful, but it feels so good to hold in, but will feel so much better to let out. It feels so different from all the other times they've done this. she breaks the kiss to look at him.

 

“Cronus Ampora you I love you so much.”his thrusts are erratic, shes shaking barely staying up.

 

“Roxy Lalonde, I think I need you forever, and of course I love you.”she tightens her grip on him, he thrusts up coming closer and closer to both their climaxes. She releases first and leans down onto him, her forehead to his chest, he follows quickly pressing into her and holding until the end. he wraps his arms around her

  
“I think we need to shower again.” they're both laughing, but making no move to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> this note was left 7/22/2016. more is in the works just no more specifically in this story.


End file.
